1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fish habitat structures. More particularly, it refers to a multiplicity of plastic pipes of differing diameters structurally engaged to provide a habitat for small fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different apparatus and structures have been suggested in the prior art for fish habitats. These include U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,266,509; 4,334,499; 4,736,708; 4,913,094; 4,947,791; and 4,993,362. Although all the structures described provide fish or shellfish habitats, they do not specifically provide habitats for various sizes of small fish that inhabit estuaries and lake bottoms. An improved fish habitat for use in estuaries is needed.